


Love Is Blind

by flickawhip



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Eye Trauma, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for the S2 Finale, although a little AU. (also, mentions of eye-gore)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Blind

Marian isn't exactly feeling her usual calm self when she answers the door to Rachel. She had been chased, almost killed and yet she had at least got home. Charlotte was sleeping and she was, thankfully, alone. Rachel was trembling, something had happened and Marian's eyes took in the blood that had dried on Rachel's dress, then trailed past, her eyes meeting Rachel's. The girl had a plaster over one eye and looked ready to fall apart. Marian had not stopped to think, pulling Rachel into a tight hug, her voice soft, somewhat comforting. 

"What happened?"

"I didn't... I... I'd rather not..."

"Rachel, please..."

"Someone... laid hands on me."

"That's an understatement."

Marian sighs, wiping tears from Rachel's cheek and kissing her again gently. 

"How bad is it?"

"I... can't see a thing out of one eye... although they did... save it.."

Marian smiles slightly, sadly. 

"At least you lived."


End file.
